


Flowers growing in my lungs

by DemonufSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: When Frisk fell into the underground after trying to take her life she did not expect to fall in love with the two most violent monsters in the underground. and what's more, they are already dating, she accepted this so why was she throwing up little red petals?
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hanahaki Undertale





	Flowers growing in my lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DemonufSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans) in the [HanahakiUndertaleAu](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HanahakiUndertaleAu) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> When Frisk fell into the underground after trying to take their life they did not expect to fall in love with the two most violent monsters in the underground. and what's more, they are already dating, they expected this so why are they throwing up little red petals?

The loud shouting on the floor below Frisk woke her from restless sleep but not in fright or surprise but apathy. She had grown used to her mother and father coming home past midnight drunk out of their minds. She was used to her parents shouting at each other and then blaming it on her later. 

Frisk had heard them fight over and over again about many things including the mistake they made when they had her. She listened to their fighting, Frisk knew she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep any time soon. When her parents fought it lasted for hours without stopping.

She rubbed her clothed arm over her eyes before untangling herself from the bed sheets and reaching for her phone. The one she paid for with her hard earned money from her part time job, the one she was only allowed to have because it wasn't money out of her parents pocket.

Two AM the digital clock said.

That was the latest Frisk’s parents had been out. Usually they were only out until 1AM so it was a little shocking for them to be out till 2. Not that it mattered as she had stopped caring a long time ago. 

The sixteen year old grabbed her headphones off of the nightstand and set them up. She made sure the phone was still charging before unlocking it and going to her Soundcloud app and playing something to drown out her parents squabbling, it was the only music app she liked even if she couldn’t afford to get the premium subscription. If she were honest she would probably not live long enough to get one.

You see Frisk had a plan that she had been making for months now. She was going to end her life, she had never truly tried before until now. She had self harmed but never truly tried to end her life that way — she thought it was too messy and she was sure her parents would find her. 

She had the date marked down for two days from now though it was just a big red circle on the calendar in her room and she was the only one that knew what it meant so there was no way for anyone to know her plan. 

* * *

By the time Frisks Four O’clock alarm went off she forced opened her tired eyes to a plain dark room without any sunlight. The sun would not start to come out for another hour or so.

‘I must have fallen asleep’

Frisk untangled herself from her bed and took off her headphones after she picked up her phone and turned the music off. Her whole body shook with exhausted protest as she stood up. She knew this would happen, it did everytime she didn’t sleep properly, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. 

She opened the dresser on the other side of the bed and put out some black jeans, a red sweater with one big black stripe one the chest one, her black hoodie with two red stripes one it and a pair of red socks. She also grabbed her razer and hid it within her clothes as she headed to the shower.

Frisk closed and locked the bathroom before putting her clothes for the day on the sink. Frisk looked at herself in the mirror and almost cringed. The bags under her eyes looked like she was starting to get a black eye because her skin was so pale, her red eyes were half lidded showing how tired she was and her hair, which she had cut in such a way that she look like a boy — she heard her mother and father cry and complain about her becoming a delinquent all the time since she did it — looked as if she has stood in a hurricane. 

Frisk rubbed her face as she turned away from the mirror with a groan and turned the shower on. She would fix herself up after her shower was over but right now she didn’t care. She stripped out of her night wear and hopped it into the still cold water not forgetting to grab the razer. She let the water run down her scarred skin until it was warm. 

Frisk had cut many times before but she almost couldn’t bring herself to lift the knife. She wanted to hurt herself but she was so tired that she almost didn’t have the energy to do the simplest of her morning routine. It was just a few simple criss cross cuts and she would be done for the day besides it was easier to do it in the shower where the evidence will be washed away anyway. She brought the razer up to her wrist and forearm, her hands shook with exhaustion but she still managed to make four criss cross marks on her arms. She let the razer drop to the bottom of the shower as she let the water wash away the blood as it turned a pink color going down the drain. 

As the water washed away her previous activity she started washing her hair. The soap stung against the open cuts as Frisk washed her hair and body. Once the water was clear again she turned off the water and grabbed her red towell that she had bought and dried her hair first before rubbing the rest herself roughly. The cuts on her arms had become red and puffy like she had been scratched by a cat. Thankfully they were easy to hide under her sweater and hoodie. 

Frisk looked in the mirror again after getting dressed before huffing and rummaging through the medicine cabinet for her mother's makeup — it wasn’t like she used it anyway — and a hairbrush. She found so red eyeliner and a brush hidden in the back of the cabinet, she used the brush first to fix her bedhead and then grabbed the eyeliner. She put a thick layer on the lower eyelid to cover the bag and a thin winged line just above her eyelashes. 

Frisk stashed the eyeliner in her hoodie pocket — not like her mother used it anyway —before heading to her room to get her backpack in order. She laced on her red snickers after everything was in order as she looked at the time.

Five-thirty AM

She had more than enough time to get to school on time like always. She went to her dress and pulled out her leftover money and counted it.

‘thirty-seven cents, not enough to even get a coffee’

Frisk sighed and put the money back. The good thing was that her paycheck came that day and by tomorrow evening she would be on a bus heading to Ebbett city and allittle up in Ebbett mountain. She grabbed her backpack and school laptop — that she paid for — and headed out of her room with her headphones around her neck and her phone in her pocket.


End file.
